JP60-37455A discloses a continuously variable transmission in which a two-forward speed subtransmission mechanism is provided in series with a belt continuously variable speed change mechanism (to be referred to hereafter as a “variator”), and a gear position of the subtransmission mechanism is changed in accordance with an operating condition of a vehicle. Thus, an achievable speed ratio range is enlarged without increasing the size of the variator.
In this type of continuously variable transmission, the subtransmission mechanism is preferably set in a low gear position when the vehicle stops in order to secure sufficient driving force for the vehicle to restart. Hence, when the vehicle stops with the subtransmission mechanism in a low gear position, the gear position is maintained, and when the vehicle stops with the subtransmission mechanism in a high gear position, the subtransmission mechanism is shifted from the high gear position to the low gear position as the vehicle stops.